


Winchester Pep Talk

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Gabriel and Sam [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge: Sabriel Edition, Castiel is an Actor, Gabriel is an Actor, Gen, Pep Talk, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Gabriel is freaking out over opening night.





	Winchester Pep Talk

It was opening night at the local theater hall and their lead actor, Gabriel, was off. He kept stumbling over his words, mixing up phrases. He was forgetting his stage directions and where to step, but they looked like forced movements. Gabriel was good yesterday; Sam didn't know what was wrong. Now, Gabriel's eyes were unfocused, empty. He wasn't energizing people like past rehearsals.

From back stage, stage manager Sam was watching Game and Cas try to run through one of their scenes. The brothers in person and in the play weren't working together. The lines sounded unnatural and the movements robotic. Cas, who was also fine yesterday, was having a hard time too. He fed off of Gabe's energy and he wasn't getting any of that now. They were both sinking and the play would too if their leads didn't shape up before tonight.

The director, Bobby Singer, ripped off his hat and angrily rubbed his face. He called for a five minute break before Gabriel mumbled a quick "Excuse me," and left the stage.

Sam saw Gabe leave out the side exit and snuck out to follow him. Seeing Gabe slumped out there was so… weirdly to Sam that he didn't know where to start.

"Gabriel… are you okay?" Sam asked lamely.

"Do I look okay, Samquatch?"

"What's wrong, Gabe?"

"The play is tonight, Sammy! I'm not ready." He shouted. "I'm… just not ready."

"Are you having last minute stage fright?"

"No! Yes… sort of." He groaned. "I don't know, okay? Last night, I stayed up late thinking about everything that could go wrong tonight. I couldn't sleep. I could barely eat breakfast this morning because I was freaking out."

"Did you have any chocolate?"

"No, I felt like puking."

Sam's brows shot up when he heard that. "Alright, knock it off."

"I thought you were supposed to be the sensitive one, Sam." Gabe said defensively.

The Winchester sighed and pulled off his headset. He looked at Gabe for a long time before he said, "You have had rehearsals everyday for the last three months. I've even had informal rehearsals with the rest of the cast and you've been practicing nonstop. You know your lines, you know your stage directions and your steps. Have confidence in yourself that you know your stuff." Sam said strongly.

"And if you mess up?"

"Fake it 'til you make it. Get through the line or lines. Get through the scene and move on. Gabriel, you're not the only one that's going to be onstage. Cas will be up there with you like half the time and the rest of the actors the rest of the time. If they need to, and I don't think they'll have to, they'll prompt you like we've been practicing for. You'll do great out there, Gabriel. I have no doubt about that."

Gabe took a big breath and let it out slowly. "Thanks, Sammy." He clapped his shoulder. "I needed that." He moved to get back inside.

"Oh, Gabe!" The man turned back around just in time to catch a small Hersey's Kiss. "Break a leg." Sam smiled.

Gabe quickly ate the chocolate and get back on stage.

"I am back in business, baby!" Sam could hear Gabriel shout as he got back on stage. He smiled to himself and put his headset back on, getting back to work.

The play was awesome, by the way.


End file.
